Motivos de Matt para sorrir e para chorar
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Naquele orfanato, Matt era apenas mais uma vítima dos desastres que ocorriam no sul dos Estados Unidos. Aos poucos as memórias de sua família iam desaparecendo... até que algo novo aparece. E ele tem certeza de que vai conseguir se lembrar de tudo.


**Motivos de Matt para sorrir e para chorar**

**Por Menina Maru**

Escrita em 22 de maio de 2008

* * *

Matt organizava os caroços de feijão e arroz no prato tentando fazer um rosto aparecer ali. Ele se lembrava de uma vez que sua mãe havia lhe contado que desde muito novo ele não conseguia comer nem arroz ou feijão. Só era uma pena que aquela voz feminina fosse ficando cada vez mais distante, tão distante que ele quase não a reconhecia.

Depois de alguns minutos desistiu do que estava fazendo, ele realmente não valia nada como artista. Talvez como _arteiro_, mas nunca como artista. Foi o que o cozinheiro lhe disse um dia. Aliás, já haviam dito que o achavam inteligente, mas ele nunca tinha concordado isso. Tirar notas altas não significava nada, já que ele se **matava** de tanto estudo, não era do tipo que pegava as coisas com facilidade, assim como Near e Melissa, dois colegas muito inteligentes que também moravam no orfanato.

Ele viu de longe a silhueta de um novato - Mello, se ele não se enganava – trocando algumas palavras com o cozinheiro. Um tempo depois o cozinheiro balançou a cabeça, fazendo um 'sim' e o loiro subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório masculino. Mello não tinha jantado.

Fazia mais ou menos uma semana desde que Mello havia chegado ao orfanato. Tudo o que Matt sabia sobre ele é que sua cidade natal ficava em algum lugar no sul dos Estados Unidos. Era bastante comum transferirem crianças e adolescentes para aquele orfanato nessa época em que o sul do país era atingido por furacões e ciclones que eram formados por um processo estranho que... bem, ele não se lembrava direito, com certeza tinha estado doente na aula de ciências sobre desastres naturais.

Matt conhecia bem o que Mello estava passando. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que sua casa saiu do chão junto com os seus pais com os ventos fortes de muitos quilômetros por hora. Ele só havia sobrevivido por que estava no porão subterrâneo da casa. Seu pai repetia contínuas vezes que se por acaso ele ouvisse barulhos fortes de vento ele não saísse do local de maneira nenhuma até que todo barulho cessasse. Foi o que ele havia feito. Assim que não ouviu mais nada abriu a porta do porão e não viu nada além de um monte de entulho e uma foto de sua família; ele, sua irmã mais nova, seu pai e sua mãe. Matt pegou a foto sobre o entulho antes de ser levado por equipes de resgate. Quando ele foi perceber, já estava fora da cidade e a caminho do orfanato onde agora ele vivia.

No momento, Matt estava na fila para entregar o prato à uma moça que lavava as louças. Ele sempre levava uma repreensão por não comer tudo, mas dessa vez ele tinha posto todo o arroz com feijão no prato de uma garota que estava sentada no seu lado e ela aceitou de muito bom gosto comer por ele. No fim das contas só tinha comido a carne, o macarrão e um monte de coisas verdes e amarelas. Assim que entregou o prato fez o caminho que antes Mello fazia, indo até o dormitório masculino.

Era estranho que Mello não jantasse com os outros órfãos. Tudo bem que alguns horários de algumas atividades como almoço, escola e atividade física podiam variar de orfanato para ofanato, mas isso geralmente se normalizava em dois ou três dias, o que não havia acontecido com Mello. Ainda mais com a organização-carrasco daquele orfanato, era mais estranho ainda.

Foi caminhando passo a passo, seguindo um grande grupo de garotos que andavam pelo corredor, que mais à frente se dividira em dois outros, um dando aos banheiros e outro aos dormitórios. Todos estavam indo em direção ao banheiro para escovar os dentes, mas pela curiosidade ele foi na direção oposta, seguindo para o dormitório. Matt queria saber o que Mello tanto fazia para não ir jantar com todo mundo. Por isso foi na ponta do pé até o quarto que Mello dividia com outro colega, encostando sua orelha na porta.

Não ouviu nada, mas ele não estava concentrado. Depois de alguns segundos forçando sua audição e concentrando-se em ouviu ele podia distinguir claramente a música de abertura do jornal da noite.

_A nossa equipe de jornalismo acabou de receber o relatório do governo de C... informando os últimos dados a respeito do furacão C... no sul do país. Aqui, o governo confirma pela terceira vez a lista de sobreviventes divulgados anteontem, esclarecendo para a população que infelizmente, nenhum outro corpo vivo foi enco... _

A TV foi desligada. Agora Matt ouvia claramente... soluços. Mello estava chorando.

- Mello... – Matt ia pedir permissão de entrar, mas nem notou quando seus pés já estavam dentro do quarto. – Você está chorando.

Matt se aproximou do outro, que estava sentado na cama, o controle da TV no criado mudo e um papel entre as mãos.

- Quem?... – ele imediatamente limpou os olhos marejados. Assim que percebeu que Matt era um órfão e não um funcionário, fechou a cara - Quem é você? O que que 'tá fazendo aqui?... Sai daqui!

- Eu... vi o jornal. – Matt viu Mello abaixar os olhos. – Er... eu devia ter dito isso primeiro, mas eu atendo por Matt. – Matt disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão na frente de Mello.

- Mello. Acho que nem precisava dizer.

- Desculpa, nem era pra eu ter entrado assim... É que... Eu ouvi...

- Eu não estava chorando. – ele negou antes mesmo de Matt afirmar que o havia visto soluçando. – Tava só mudando de canal... já ia dormir. E o que é que tu ainda faz aqui? Este não é nem seu quarto!

Minutos depois de ser expulso do quarto, Matt ainda estava pensando no caso de Mello enquanto fitava o nada deitado na sua cama. Ficou um triste quando a conclusão de tudo o que tinha visto passou mais uma vez por sua mente: Mello sempre não jantava para conferir o jornal, com alguma esperança de novos sobreviventes. Os nomes de seus parentes certamente não constavam na lista, aquele papel que ele estava segurando nas mãos.

Agora que ele se lembrava, não tinha passado por aquilo. As equipes de resgate haviam deixado bem claro para ele que seus pais estavam mortos e ele não precisara passar por aquilo que Mello agora passava. Mas pelo menos Mello teve uma esperança.

Era uma pena que tudo aquilo tivesse ocorrido... Mas Matt sentia que ele e Mello seriam grandes amigos. Talvez Mello o ajudasse a se lembrar da voz de sua mãe...

E isto o fazia sentir-se bem. Muito bem.

"_Sabia que desde pequeno que você não come arroz e feijão?... _

_Sabia que você ficou muito feliz quando sua irmãzinha veio?_

_Sabia que eu te amo muito? Não esqueça disto, viu?_"

**Owari.**

* * *


End file.
